


Misaka Safari

by Dretnoth



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Talking, Trolling
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Alternatívna scénka, rozhovoru (alebo pohľadu na neho) medzi Mikoto a Misakou 10032, nasledujúci deň/dni po experimente číslo 10032.





	Misaka Safari

Táto scéna sa odohráva, keď Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Ruiko Saten a Kazari Uiharu odchádzajú z istej nemocnice okolo parčíku. Mikoto idúc ako posledná sa zastaví, pretože sa o jej pozornosť dožaduje čierne mača. Uvedomiac si spojitosti sa rýchlo obhliadne a zhliadne svoju obviazanú Imoto [#10032, čiže: tá čo prežila stret s #1] ako stojí za stromom. Hnedovláska vezme mača do náručia a poprosí svojich priateľov, aby šli napred, že ich za chvíľu doženie.

.

Zatiaľ čo sa Saten s Uiharu kráčajú pôvodným smerom, tak Kuroko s podozrievavým pohľadom pozoruje ako jej Oné sama odbieha niekam.

"Poďme ju sledovať!" Zašeptala sprisahanecky dlhovlasá čiernovláska červenovláske do ucha. Tá poskočila o dva kroky, vykoľajená z toho, keď sa za ňou tajnostkársky zjavila spomínaná dvojica čiernovlások s rozžiarenými očami, prekypujúcim nadšením. "Shirai-san, odhaľme tajomstvo, ktoré Misaka san pred nami skrýva."

Obyčajne je Kazari umierňujúcim hlasom rozumu, ale tentoraz bola tým čo zvádzal k neresti. "No tak Shirai, mi vieme, že to chceš urobiť a aj urobíš. Neboj, dáme na teba pozor, aby si neprekročila žiadnu hranicu."

.

Kuroko sa zatvárila urazene. "Nemôžem uveriť, že práve vy dve ma prehovárate na špeho... vlastne dohliadnutie. Kam sa podela tá vaša dôvera? Mimo iné, pokiaľ je Oné sama takto ostražitá, tak jej detekčný rádius má 50 metrov a..."

"Chápem, Udržiavať minimálnu vzdialenosť aspoň 51 metrov." Vytiahla Saten svoj mobil preukazujúc svoju pripravenosť na expedíciu.

"Bude to ako sledovať vzácneho tvora v jeho prirodzenom prostredí." Pridala sa i Uiharu a už vo svojom batôžteku niečo lovila.

.

A tak sa stalo, že sa trio uhniezdilo za kríčkom, príhodne ako expedícia na safari. Z bezpečnej vzdialenosti sledujúc ihrisko a hneď dva exempláre spomínaného vzácneho druhu, plus malé čierne mača dožadujúce sa ich pozornosti. Dali si záležať, aby ich spomínané šelmy náhodne nespozorovali, čož by s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou, aspoň u jednej konkrétnej, viedlo k prebudeniu nateraz neželaných loveckých inštinktov. V bezpečí úkrytu pozorovateľky púšťajú svoje komentáre, takmer jedna cez druhú.

"Takže Oné-sama sa celý ten čas strachovala o svoju utajovanú sestričku. Takže toľko k nociam čo nebola doma a vracala sa celá vyčerpaná." Vydýchla si červenovláska s vrkočmi.

"Záznam prvý. Expedícia ešte len začala a už sme narazili na rodinku vzácneho druhu Misaky." Dlhovlasá čiernovláska sa zhostila role kameramana s extra kamerovou guľou na vrchu jej mobilu. "Dva dospelé jedince sa starajú o ich malé, mláďa ktoré si ešte stále uchováva svoj čierny kožúšok."

"Saten-san, pokús sa netriasť tou kamerou. Tie otrasy sú na 50 metrov znateľné a rozmazávajú obraz. Potrebujem presné údaje." Kvietkovaná čiernovláska zas mala pred sebou otvorený svoj notbook a vášnivo ťukala do klávesnice. Kábel spojoval jej počítač so spomínaným mobilom modifikovaný na diaľkovú, takmer teleskopickú, kameru.

.

"Saten-san, to si teraz vážne prirovnala Oné-samu k mačke? Nie že by sa to k nej nehodilo, ale..."

"...Je otázne ako dlho potrvá, kým toto mláďa podrastie natoľko až zhodí ochranný kožuštek a začne i farebne pripomínať Misaku."

"Hmmm. Ak by Misaka-san bola uznaná za mačku, tak by už nikto nemohol nič namietať na tvoje pokusy sa s ňou maznať, Shirai-san."

.

Kuroko zastonala od priameho zásahu, na stánku jej ' _jednostrannej lásky_ '. Takýto úder od svojho kolegu nečakala.

"Ako môžeme vidieť, jedna samička bola vážne zranená. Síce nateraz vyzerá po zákroku a mimo nebezpečenstva, ale i tak druhá samička s mláďaťom jej prejavujú podporu a útechu svojou pozornosťou."

"Hmmm. Tie jej obväzy a jej pohyb nevyzerá, na dopravnú nehodu. Skôr by som povedala, že ju niekto riadne doriadil."

.

Zdravá Misaka, chcela tej druhej niečo vážneho, osobného či dôverného povedať, ale bolo to pre ňu až tak trápne vysloviť, že nevedela ani ako začať. Zapýrená sa od nej odvrátila s pohľadom upreným k zemi.

"Oh, Oné-sama, tvoja skromnosť nepozná hraníc."

"Vyzerá to, že sa najstaršia šelma chystá na emotívne trápnu reč."

"Tak to je prejav skutočnej lajdy, skromná, ostýchavá s neskazeným srdcom. Potrebuje pozbierať veľa odvahy aby mohla vysloviť niečo čo ide priamo od jej srdca."

.

Lenže ako Mikoto začala jej sestričke, to muselo prísť akosi na dlho. Povšimla dvojice malých dievčat na hojdačkách a ich argumentovanie plne upútalo jej pozornosť. Okamžite k nim prešla zanechajúc svoju staršiu sestru osamote, ktorá sa na naďalej sa pokúšala vyspovedať svoje srdce druhej dievčine.

Kuroko zostala bez dychu. "Oné sama, ide to z teba ako prach z chlpatej deky."

"Zamilovala som sa..." Vybafla zo seba Ruiko v úžase.

"Saten san!!?" Urazila sa kvetináč v šoku.

.

Červenovláska pomaly nevnímala, nič iné okrem rozkošnosti jej spolubývajúcej. "Moe...."

"Žiadne obavy Uiharu chan, nič nedokáže prekonať moju lásku k tvojím nohavičkám."

Na to sa drobnej čiernovláske nahrnuli slzy do očí. Možno od dojatia. "Saten san,-- ty zvrhlík."

.

Mikoto nabrala rozvahu, aby sa konečne vyjadrila svojej sestričke priamo do tváre. Lenže keď sa otočila, zistila, že jej Imoto ukazuje drobcom, ako sa ona v stoji, hojdá na hojdačke a dievčatka na to pozerajú s wow... Samozrejme, že staršia hnedovláska dostala šok z toho čo videla. Uvedomiac si faktu, že celý ten čas vyrozprávala svoje srdce do vetra, si priložila ruku na čelo. [ _Face-Palm_ ] Potrebovala čas, aby to tak povediac predýchala/spracovala. Jej sestrička zoskočila z hojdačky, vzala mača na hruď a voľnou rukou si pretrela čelo, ako po namáhavej práci. Potom pozrela na svoju staršiu sestru s otázkou: ' _Čo je?_ '

Kuroko bola jednoducho paf.

Zato Ruiko tak povediac svietili oči zanietením. "Páni, tiež by mi prišlo dlho, ak by som musela vždy päť minúť čakať aby sa moja sestra vykoktala, vyprášiac zo seba svoje najvrúcnejšie pocity, ale toto je vážne trieda. Predstavte si, že by sa stihla vrátiť ešte predtým než by sa Misaka san otočila naspäť, predstierajúc že tam celú dobu stála a počúvala ju? Jednoducho bomba!"

"Možno jej len prišlo ťažko z toho, že sa o ňu Misaka san až tak moc strachuje a takto chcela vysloviť, že to jej sestra preháňa a ona je v poriadku."

.

Dievčatká sa pustili s hnedovlasými dievčatami do rozhovoru v téme ktorá ignorovala obranu Mikoto.

Červenovlásku dojalo. "Ach, Oné sama, tvoje srdce je neskutočne veľké."

"Viem čo más na mysli, jej reakcie na podpichovanie sú jednoducho úžasné."

"To si celá ty, využívaš slabiny z jej výchovy ako pravej lajdy."

.

Misakyna Imoto začala niečo drobcom vysvetľovať s takou vážnosťou až dievčatká znovu boli v úžase. Bolo to niečo načo zapýrená Mikoto rázne reagovala a reč jej tela prezrádzala, že ide o príliš osobné veci.

Kuroko poklesla sánka, neveriac čo vidí.

"Oh, tak teraz asi vyťahuje jej najhlbšie a najtrápnejšie tajomstvá." Oblizla si pery Satan, ktorá si to priala vidieť to z blízka.

"Saten san, neočakávaj, že už tak veľká mestská legenda ako Misaka, má ešte tajomnejšie tajomstvá než to ktoré vidíme. Pokiaľ v tomto budeš pokračovať, zrazu začneš vidieť v ryhách na dreve vlastnej lavice, tajomné mapy a na tabuly starodávny kód od návštevníkov z inej dimenzie."

.

Dievčatká už boli znovu na hojdačkách a znovu sa pustili do dohadovania sa asi o tom kto, koho, bude teraz hojdať. Misakyna Imoto musela do ich rozhovoru zadrieť trol tak vážny, až ju jej sestra musela hlasno napomenúť svojím. "Hej!"

Trojica pozorovateľov na expedícií v tomto bode usúdila, že pozorovaná šelma sa dostáva do bojovej nálady a čoskoro by sa mohla rozhodnúť vypustiť trochu pary _'lovom_ '. Preto, aby sa nestali potenciálnou korisťou, rozhodli sa o utajený ústup za použitia tele-portu.

O moment neskôr, členky expedície, kráčali ulicou.

"Takže Imoto-- huh." Rekapitulovala červenovláska.

"A čo viac, je to priam dokonalá dvojička. Takže som sa nepomýlila, keď som v ten deň videla Misaku, len to nebola tá ktorú poznám. Páni, už teraz si viem predstaviť ten scenár, keď pre _'správne dôvody'_ utajili, že sú dve a teraz si užívajú iba polovicu školských povinností. Aspoň ja by som to tak skúsila s tým až pokiaľ nám to vydrží. Neviem sa dočkať na aké podpichnutia bude najlepšie reagovať."

"Na druhú stranu si viem rázne predstaviť prečo ju Misaka san udržuje v tajnosti. Obzvlášť pred tebou Shirai san."

.

"Dievčatá, prosím-- Je pravda, že táto stopa vysvetľuje veľa ale súčasne to vyvoláva ešte viacej otázok. Ako napríklad či sa mi nestriedali priamo pred nosom a podobne.-- Lenže ja som sa rozhodla dôverovať svojej Oné sama a preto aj vás prosím: zachovajte si móresy, ako sa na slečny patrí."

"Prekvapuje ma, že to hovoríš práve ty, Shirai san. Tie tvoje móresy ti vydržia do prvého absťáku."

"Saten san! I keď je to adekvátna reakcia na pokrytca, predsa si to nemala vysloviť nahlas." [ _hypokrit - ten kto sa pretvaruje_ ]

.

"Tak to si vyprosujem! Moje rafinované a vytriebrené chute sú celkom pochopiteľné a prijateľné pre Herolda môjho kalibru. Nepokúšajte sa ma zrovnávať s niekým konkrétnym z tejto trojice, kto má zásadne odlišné chute než sa na dámu patrí."

"No páni, Shirai! Počúvaš sa? Mi s Uiharu to aspoň tak nepopierame!"

"Čože prosím?! Hovoríte o mne ako keby som aj ja mala dáke ' _zvláštne chute_ '."

.

Obe zborovo zahlásili: "' _E-Katarina._ '" Čím mysleli istého pytóna/ hada, ktorého chová, istá excentrická Kongo Mitsuko, ako domáce zvieratko.

Na ich reakciu sa kvietkovaná hekerka odula. "Je rozkošná vy barbari. Zato vašou vlajkou ktorú by ste vyniesli na Everest, by boli isté nohavičky."

.

"To sme ale pekná partia." Povzdychla si červenovláska.

"Priznajme si to konečne, sme skupina zvrhlíkov. Len sa nad tým zamyslite, každý z nás má niečo."

"V tom prípade, kam až siaha Misakyna posadnutosť žubrienkami?" Zauvažovala otázkou a obe dievčatá sa na ňu pozreli až tak nechápavo, že zostali s otvorenými ústami. Narýchlo sa doplnila: "Myslím tie jej žabky. Vlastne, ak sa nad tým tak zamyslíme, úspešne medzi nás zapadá."

.

"Nemôžem uveriť, že nielenže počúvam tieto neresti, ale vôbec že sa zúčastňujem takto nehanebného rozhovoru o Oné sama. Aspoň, že mi je už jasné ako môžete vy dve tak dobre spolu vychádzať."

"Tento samotný rozhovor vysvetľuje i teba s Uiharu, Shirai san."

"Ja si zas nemyslím, že by sa Misaka san s nami kamarátila len pre to, aby sa medzi nami cítila normálne."

.

"Uh!! Ja- ja--" Koktala sa. "Ako si sa opovážila?!"

"Tak to je teda riadne brutálne odhalenie toho masívneho slona, ktorý sa ukrýval medzi nami, Uiharu. Na druhú stranu sme partia čo zdieľa podobne zaujmi."

"Saten san, pokiaľ tým spoločným záujmom myslíš niečo ako: ' _cesta zvrhlíka_ ' tak to rázne protestujem!"

.

"Priateľstvo! Áno, priateľstvo je to čo spojuje túto skupinu."

"Pekný hod do autu, z toho vyplýva, že ide o ' _priateľskú zónu_ ' pre teba, Shirai san. Inač Uiharu, azda mi nechceš týmto naznačiť, že začneš nosiť boxerky, alebo nebodaj nohavice?"

"Dámy, vážne máme takého dohadovanie potrebné? Nechce sa mi ani v najmenšom počúvať výlevy niekoho, ako sa mu nedarí dostať sa z ' _priateľskej zóny_ '."

.

"A-- ako sa opovažujete." Orosili sa oči červenovlásky. "Sami flirtujete s mojou Oné sama a pritom dobre viete, že už má mňa."

"Shirai--" zvážnela čiernovláska s jedinou kvetinou vo vlasoch. "Uvedomuješ si, že si sa odstrihla od tejto možnosti v momente, keď si ta Misaka san zafixovala ako svoju novú zvrhlú Imoto, že?"

"Skús cross dresing... a vžiť sa do role neskúseného chlapca, ktorý keď čoby len na malý moment prestane byť voči svojej oné sama ostražitý, tak ho zvedie svojím šarmom."

.

Kuroko sa takmer zadrhla.

"No tak Shirai, Misaka je divoká šelma. Radšej si svoju korisť uženie a úľový sama, než aby sa uspokojila s tým, že ju dostala na striebornom podnose."

"Tým chce povedať, že sa máš začať chovať ako korisť a podnietiť aby po tebe skočila s tým, že to ona chce. Takto je v obrane už od prvého momentu čo otvoríš ústa."

.

"Myslíte si, že to neviem? Oné sama sa mi ešte stále neotvorila natoľko, aby sme sa posunuli na ďalšiu métu. Dokonca mi nepovedala o svojich rodinných príslušníkoch. Stále je to ako by sa snažila ochrániť všetkých naokolo tým, že všetko bude robiť sama, i keď jej neustále opakujem, že ju podporím v čomkoľvek. Skoro akoby jej súčasný stav vyhovoval viacej než to čo by získala pokiaľ by tie moje dvere otvorila. I tak, pokiaľ nie je nešťastná, tak nemám nič proti. Tak čo keby to tak zostalo ešte nejakú chvíľu?"

"Predstierať, že o jej sestričke nevieme? Samozrejme! Už teraz si viem predstaviť tie trápne situácie, keď náhodu riadi osud. Napríklad nečakané stretnutie v parku, šupne ju do kríkov a pokúsi sa o výhovorku typu: _'túlavá mačka v krikoch.'_ "

Harekra sa odula. "Saten san! Nezdá sa ti, že si až moč nadšená z nečakaného odhalenia ohľadom Misakynej sestričky? Alebo budeš takto reagovať aj keby sme tu a teraz stretli ďalšiu vznešenú lajdy z Tokiwadai."

.

"Hmm. Rozmýšľam, že by som si zohnala dodatočnú rezervnú uniformu a pre každý prípad by som ju nechala v byte u svojho parťáka z kancelárie. Pre každý prípad ako napríklad ak by som niekedy potrebovala prezliecť sa a nemohla zájsť až na Internát."

"Hmm. Takže ignorujeme fakt o istej dievčine, ktorá ani za mak tou lajdy nie je."

Uiharu zanietene spozorovala.

.

"Dodatočne by som mohla zaobstarať i uniformu služobnej. Alebo také niečo."

"Takže roleplay cosplay panovačná panička a vtipná služobná.-- Som si istá, že niekto by si to zamiloval."

"Ja ti nebudem dolovať info o Misakynej sestričke, Shirai san. Nepokúšaj sa ma podplatiť, aby som predala tajomstvá o sestre svojej kamarátky. Ale tú uniformu ti u seba schovám."

.

"To nie je to čo som mala na mysli, vtipkári."

"Shirai san, je ti azda jasné, čo sa stane pokiaľ na istú Imoto vložíš svoje ruky. Nosenie kvetov na hrob mladistvých nepatrí medzi obľúbené činnosti."

"I keď si to nepripúšťa, predsa len je Misaka san, príliš ochranárska. Jej aura princeznej sa v tomto smere nezaprie."

.

Dievčatá zašli do dákej rodinnej reštaurácie a začali sa usádzať do boxu.

"Takže máme dohodu?"

"O čom to hovoríš? Si píš, že áno. Sama si môže za prípadné zábavné ' _nedorozumenia_ ', keďže sa nám ešte nezverila."

"Jediný problém je tu u teba Shirai, pokiaľ chceš aby toto vyšlo, tak sa v žiadnom prípade nesmieš pokúšať o Imoto a ani neceknúť o tom, že o nej vieš Misake san."

.

"Prosím vás, to je mimo otázky. Ja a Oné sama máme oči iba pre seba navzájom. Moje srdce len tak nezakolísa pri pohľade na jej Imoto, ktorá by jej akoby z oka vypadla. Avšak čo povieme, že sme robili doteraz? Oné sama sa predsa len môže dovaliť každou minútou a my by sme sa mohli prezradiť už na prvej otázke, ak bude vyzvedať.

"To je jednoduché Shirai, nechaj to na mňa." Červenovláska svojím výrazom v tvári ihneď spochybnila správnosť tohto návrhu. "Ak príde jednoducho sa jej opýtam toho." Nadchla sa Ruiko. "Hej, Misaka san, tak aké bolo, to tvoje rande s tým záhadným ctiteľom? Podali ste si ruky?-- Objali ste sa?-- Zapýrene pozerali navzájom do očí, po ktorých prišiel ten oný bozk? Povedz, bol to chlapec, alebo dievča?"

"Saten san!" Uiharu sčervenela a protestne začala búchať do svojej spolužiačky.

.

Zato copatý zvrhlík dostal na mozgu skrat a roztvorili sa mu oči dokorán, ako si tú scénu naživo predstavil. "Oné sama, randí zo svojou Imoto... Oné sama-- a Oné sama, sa chichocú... spoločne vo vrúcnom objatí... zapýrené pohľady... bozk..." Mozog červenovlásky, či skôr červenej tváre sa zavaril natoľko až z nej stúpala hustá vodná para, ktorá sa dala pozorovať i voľným okom. Na Kuroko to po chvíli bolo moc a omdlela s otvorenými očami, rozvaliac sa na svojom mieste.

Dlhovlasá čiernovláska sa najskôr veľmi dobre bavila na účet ich kamarátky, ale keď uzrela ako červenovláska vytuhla v mentálnom KO, ktorý by stačil na to, aby ju museli poslať do nemocnice, došlo jej že to prehnala. Nahodila previnilý výraz, keď ju jej partnerka v zločine spaľovala káravým pohľadom.

"Ja viem, že si na ' _tento žartík_ ' čakala celý ten čas od chvíle čo sme uzreli tú sestričku a zadrela si ho v momente, keď si mala istotu, že Shirai nebudeme musieť vláčiť ulicou až sem, ale tento raz sis to vážne mohla odpustiť. Čo keď sa z toho Shirai nespamätá? Takto budem musieť robiť papierovačky i za ňu." Púšťala Kazari paru. "Z tohto sa nevyvlečieš. Vážne, jedno poslúženie vôbec nepostačí na všetok ten stres, ktorý ma kvôli tvojmu úletu čaká. Poriadne sa na to priprav!" Tak povediac si dupla na zdôraznenie, že je vec vybavená.

.

Zo Shirai sa ešte stále parilo.

Zato Saten, keď si predstavila čo zmôže znamenať to ' _poslúženie_ ', prešla do ostýchavého módu zľahka zapýrenej neskúsenej slečny/služobnej v rozpakoch, ktorá kmitá pohľadom zo strany na stranu a vrtí sa na svojom mieste nedočkavosťou o čo ju jej pani požiada. "Ehm... Uiharu chan... dobre teda... len sa ti chcem zdôveriť, že nebudeš prvá lajdy, ktorej poslúžim ako len budem môcť. Teda,-- pokiaľ ti to nevadí."

Uiharu si komentár od Ruiko nechala prejsť hlavou a za moment tiež dostala skrat. Vyvalila oči, očervenela a tiež sa jej začalo husto pariť z hlavy. "Eh... to je v poriadku, Saten san." Prehlásila už s neprítomným pohľadom, ktorý potom ukotvila pred seba na stôl.

.

Takže, až sa nakoniec privalila Mikoto a uzrela tú bizarnú scénku: kde dve dievčatá boli KO z ' _tepla_ ' a tá tretia bola ako po vyznaní, pridala sa na chvíľu k obsluhe v tom zmysle, že i ona mala problém sa k danej trojici priblížiť. Po nabratí vhodnej rozvahy, či skôr uistení, že sa nejedná o externý zásah/ovládanie inej osoby, nakúpila z pultu poriadnu kopu nápojov a maškŕt pre rozptýlenie a priam sa ku svojim kamarátkam nasánkovala, akoby nič. Aby priam rozbila súčasnú náladu u ich stolu nasilu navodila dajakú tému u ktorej udávala tempo, aby ich tak dostala z ich začarovania. Ani ona, ani oni sa nikdy neopýtali, čo sa udialo keď bola Misaka preč a každý si nechal svoje zážitky s Misaka safari len pre seba.

-End - Dretnoth - Dec-Jan 2020


End file.
